Alone Time
by Kuroi Garyuu
Summary: Blaine and Kurt take advantage of some alone time. PWP. One-shot.


**A/N: I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. Just a warning. It's not my usual style either, so this'll probably be a one-time thing, and will most likely be edited later to add real substance/story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Moaning, he let Blaine push him down on their bed without complaint. He was still tugging at Kurt's boxers, before leaving briefly to remove his shirt, giving Kurt time to catch his breath. Blaine dipped down again, this time only for a short kiss before breaking away to leave a trail of kisses down Kurt's neck and onto the slender curve of his shoulder. Blaine sucked at the warm flesh as he kicked off the boxers Kurt managed to slip down his hips, making him shiver and arch up from the bed ever so slightly.<p>

Moving further down, Blaine sucked and nibbled at Kurt's chest while his hands caressed the pale white waist, occasionally stroking Kurt's lower stomach and soft inner thighs. Kurt was sensitive when sober, but like this, he was even more so. It made him impatient, and Blaine took great pleasure in teasing him. Smirking against Kurt's skin, Blaine directed his hands further down his stomach, reaching his leaking hardness with ease. Kurt squirmed underneath him, parting his legs further, and let out a high-pitched moan as fingers slipped past his length brushing against his heavy balls, and squeezed gently, rolling them between his fingers. Kurt hands reached up to grab Blaine's hair, combing through the curls and wrapping them around his fingers. Blaine's silver necklace, a gift on their third anniversary, dropped over his shoulders and onto Kurt's sensitive skin, ticking his chest and making him choke on a moan as he tried to sigh. Blaine's fingers increased their pressure at the same moment. Kurt whined in protest when the pressure disappeared to a feathery light caress once again, but quickly bit his lip when Blaine's teeth closed around his nipple and tugged. The moan escaped him anyway, and he refused to acknowledge Blaine's breathy laugh against the now damp skin of his chest. It was with some difficulty that Kurt silenced his squeal of surprise when Blaine suddenly moved, sliding down Kurt's body as he sat up on his knees and brought Kurt's legs with him.

"Your smell…" was all he said, in a quiet murmur, before he bent down to lick at the exposed flesh before him. Kurt cried out, the soft warmth of Blaine's tongue moving hard along the sensitive tip. Kurt's hips bucked in response, but Blaine's grip on his hips was secure, legs thrown over his arms on either side of him and hips positioned high enough for him to reach. Kurt's hands clenched the fabric of their bed's cover as Blaine continued: licking, sucking and nibbling at his sweaty skin. Kurt was so close, head trashing from side to side, and his muscles tensed before relaxing over and over again, depending on where his tongue headed. Kurt knew he would come the second Blaine slipped into him.

Blaine lowered Kurt back to the mattress again, leaving the place between his legs throbbing. With one longer lick at Kurt's skin, he began a path of nibbles and kisses until he arrived back up at Kurt's mouth. Kurt was whimpering, helplessly grinding his hips against Blaine to find some sort of stimulation. Blaine did nothing to stop him, merely bent down to kiss him and leave a taste of his own arousal of his tongue before resting his forehead against his boyfriend's shoulder; inhaling deeply as Kurt's hips continued to rock against him.

The hardness of Kurt slid against his own hardened arousal, making both groan in pleasure. The alcohol in Blaine's system made it difficult to resist the urge to match Kurt's desperate thrusts, but he only allowed himself a few before he moved out of reach, catching his breath and enjoying the sound of his boyfriend's agonized whimpers of unsatisfied pleasure.

He decided he'd done enough teasing for tonight, fearing he might not last long enough to silence the strong need of Kurt that was growing inside of him. Moving up to kiss him again, Blaine quickly grabbed some lotion from the bedside table, rubbed some up and down his length, and sheathed himself into Kurt. Blaine bit his own lip at the sudden pleasure of Kurt' tight warmth surrounding him. Kurt let out a cry of pleasure, barely noticing the stretch of skin. Kurt didn't need time to adjust and began bucking his hips impatiently against Blaine's. Blaine could barely breathe as Kurt clenched his muscles around him.

With a slight frown of concentration, Blaine begun to move, thrusting deeply, but slowly. Kurt whimpered, breathing pleas of harder, faster, stronger in his ear. It was driving him mad, but he found his body complying with ease. Kurt's hands were moving up and down his body, caressing his nipples, stroking his muscles and brushing the hair out of his face. His eyes were half closed, his mouth half open. Kurt's breathing matched Blaine's thrusts and seemed to press the air out of his lungs, his legs wrapped tightly around Blaine's waist to bring him closer, deeper. Blaine's hands gripped the sheets on either side of Kurt's head, getting a better grip as he braced himself against his arms and knees to put more strength in his movements. Kurt arched against him, his length rubbing between them as Blaine pushed forward. He could feel Kurt's muscles clenching around him as a jolt of pleasure ran through his body. Blaine watched intently as Kurt climaxed, spilling himself between their bodies. Blaine knew he would follow soon. It was one of the things he hated with alcohol; it made his stamina drop too low for his tastes. He would wake up, sober, and realize he had not enjoyed his boyfriend as thoroughly as he'd wanted. Though, it always led to either a pleasant continuation in the morning. But as he felt the tightly wrung spring of his desire release, such thoughts left his mind along with anything else. For a second or two, the world was gone. There was only the bliss tugging at his body, only the intense pleasure of satisfaction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews make the world go round! ^_^**


End file.
